User talk:Celess22
Archives :User talk:Celess22/Archive 1 ;Editing Resources *WildStarWiki:Manual of style - Place to start for general editing on WildStar Wiki. *WildStarWiki:Editing policy - Place to start for general editing policy on WildStar Wiki. ;Development Resources *Wikia Support Blog - Wikia Community Support release blog for 'Wikia'. *w:Help:Css - Authoritative source for policy and help on managing Themes, JS, and CSS. *WildStarWiki:Development - Place to start for technical end of 'what's where' on WildStar Wiki. Wiki Issues About :Done! Thanks for pointing it out ;) Raylan13 (talk) 19:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Page count not updating :Any idea how to fix THAT? It's been stuck at 198 for a couple days now. Do I need to /bug it? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 23:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It's pretty delayed. I'm not sure its real time. Maybe give it another day. There are real stat pages soemwhere on here. Ill have to go look at other wikis can see same pages here per rights. brb Celess (talk) 23:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::See also the numbers don't jibe on any of the sites so dun panic. Stuff goes wrong and fixes itself off and on all the time. I can get a real count by requesting a dump then using the tools. Celess (talk) 00:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::After looking at WikiStats, it started working again. It didnt add the pages I had already completed since it stopped, but it did start counting again afterwards. Very odd. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 02:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Quest names with square brackets :Here is your reminder about the square brackets for assets. I tried to use the brackets properly for the WANTED: quest and wikia didn't like it so went with parenthesis instead but that's not how carbine is doing it so its gonna mess sumptin up I'm sure. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:35, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Coordinates not working correctly on NPC Infobox If the first coordinate is a negative number (and alot of them are because of the way the map works), the dash ( - ) is keeping the number from showing up at all. Is there a way around this? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 04:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :: On it :) : Is fixed. Its that { {!}} was right up against } so were getting side effects with the wiki markup. Like coords of -123,-123 made effectively look like |-123,123 which make the cell look like was row markup. There is no way to distinguish or use fancy wiki markup to tell it otherwise and the parser will always collect |- at the start of a line, in a later pass, and interpret as able row. The cleanest thing was to make a space separator, and make the rest the same as to guarantee they always line up, and where it might not interpret | as a cell on other fields for whatever reason. We should probalby do this t all the templates. Celess (talk) 17:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category error :Chat being dumb again ::It kicked me out and I cant get back in. Tried reloading browser (Chrome) then tried IE but end up in chat room alone. Since I cant ask there can you look at http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Mistclaw. Category error. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 06:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : ok :) as an aside, contrast looks pretty low for font color with new background. but I see what they were trying to do there. Celess (talk) 17:23, April 7, 2014 (UTC) List li tag issues :After looking over some of the pages I noticed that the line breaks were visible on the Kel Voreth Walkthrough page. They showed up as " " " in multiple locations. Despite my best efforts, I have been unable to remove them. Anyone know how to deal with this? --(Unsigned by: 14:40, April 8, 2014‎ 66.207.72.192) Link to the class page from the ability box |class= tag :(copied from Talk:Ability infobox) Hey, it would be good if the class listed in the ability box linked back to the main class page. That'll create a smoother experience for people that want to pop in and look at an ability, then go back and look at more. :I did just Ornery (talk) 09:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Little bugs like that are perfect to leave on my talk for now, just to short circuit the process. I have a section Wiki Issues and can just make a sub-section. Just make sure to leave a link to example or offending page. You should be able to make a link for just about anything anywhere as general principle. Later (most likely) the template will do more of these automatically, especially for pages that should exist. For now feel free add links; can use bot to make other way later if necessary. Celess (talk) 15:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) External link captcha overly excited :(copied from Forum:External_link_captcha_triggering_on_wildstar-online.com_urls) External link captcha triggering on wildstar-online.com urls. Very much a QOL issue, but the "you've entered an external link, please verify you're not a robot" popup is triggering on _all_ external links. Possibly there should be an exclusion for any links to wildstar-online.com and its derivatives, as they're likely to be common and they're unlikely to be spam. Ornery (talk) 23:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this under visual editor? Celess (talk) 00:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah was visual editor I was adding it in. However, just tested adding a link to w* from source mode on my talk page, still triggered the captcha. Ornery (talk) 10:22, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Woo was editing and iPad chrome crashed. If it happens again I'll get an idea why. Meanwhile, here's an example link that shouldn't get captchaed but does. Ornery (talk) 20:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Is specific page saw for sure, in case doesn't happen for me? Celess (talk) 20:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Elinks template triggering captcha : ::Also, this that you want on the bottom of every Ability page also triggers the captcha, which is annoying : ::*WildHeap search Ornery (talk) 10:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Guild Issues Guilds :Category:Guilds should not be appearing on guild pages. Any way to fix that? Raylan13 (talk) 20:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Couple that need some attention - The_Hungry_Dingoes is missing it's Guild: namespace, and Guild:The_Vindicators_(Nexus_US) has labelled itself as US instead of NA. Cats are all over the place as well, but I'm assuming TG will sort that. Great that we've got 40 guilds loaded in already! :D Ornery (talk) 11:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, just hadn't gotten in yet :) For the names, will just be herding kittens for a while, like much of the rest of this. For the Cats, those are automatically generated and if misnamed then 'safety is not guaranteed'. Will just have to not panic, smile and no worry, because as soon as named correctly no more issue ;) When new categories that are valid pop-up they should have category pages created which are in the Guilds category. Putting no text on the category page is fine in this case, though normally for other types of categories you want to leave at least a sentence. Anyway, all those guild page things are normal, just like for any other pages. I May add filter to better detect and cast taunts if the name looks wrong programatically, but is really just a herding issue and the mroe correct precedent thats set the better it will get in the general case. Celess (talk) 17:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sinister Smile guild Please change Sinister Smile Gaming to Pergo NA. It doesn't seem to want to allow me to do it myself. Purj (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Purj Disaster Area guild Hi, Sorry we've been trying to create a Disaster Area Guild page and made a mistake - I intented to delete one but you got there before me and renamed it :-) and now I find I can't delete ... so now we appear twice. Can you please delete one or the other page and I can go from there ... thanks --Ysaldir (talk) 20:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Delete the Undecided one please, we'll have to rename the page when we know some EU server names either way. Thanks for helping out. Ysaldir (talk) 20:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ansible (Cassus NA) guild clear the tbd page-ill edit and delete once WS goes live and we get the real realm names-sorry about the confusion and I think i got it figured out now. Rbean (talk) 03:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Lunacy (Pergo NA) Oceanic guild In regards to the page being renamed, I expected this after realising the NA/EU tags were indicating the guild's server region, not necessarily their player base's region. I'm more than happy to abide by this as you say it would fit in with the proper disambiguation, but perhaps we could add an 'Oceanic guilds' subcategory under Category:Guilds? I'm fairly new to all this wiki stuff, so whichever option you feel would work best I'm all for it, thanks. --Chichb (talk) 02:19, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : I plan on doing everything I can to make it as reasonable and easy for everyone, esp. in cases like this where need to find each other the most. Is in this case is where a wiki excels. Dutch players probably even harder and other ways easier as example. I posed the core of what I thought was most important and still have a few things to do on that list I gave you. And everything you did was fine as well :) I won't move the page until you have the category and a few of other things in list :) Celess (talk) 03:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : FYI, I repasted some of your talk to Talk:Oceanic realms for you and your compadres. Celess (talk) 03:48, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the confusion earlier between you and Kim! Like I said, I'm new to all this wiki stuff haha. Sounds all good to me! Thanks again.--Chichb (talk) 06:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :No you are doing just fine, and is confusing. Lots of goofy things. And no problem. :) Just let me know what you think and what you need. :) Celess (talk) 06:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Links In Abilities Had an Idea put forth about adding extra links into the abilities primarily to definitions but had other ideas as well from Nerdacious. I said the idea had merit but would was unsure, and that I would leave a message for you. here is a link http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Augmented_Blade Thank you --Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 15:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :So here's the testing: ;Test 1 AP ;Test 2 SP Here's the coding: } |a= [[Assault Power|' }']] |s= [[Support Power|' }']] }} So what this does is that if value 1 is a''', the link will take you to the Assault Power page and the second value words will be colored in red. If the value is '''s then take you to the Support Power page and the second value words will be colored in green. Tnargraef (talk) 02:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Namespace Regarding AMP as a namespace - one of the major benefits will be the ability to tweak those pages separately from the remainder of the wikia if we decided to do that down the line. Search shouldn't be affected, though we could obviously search for all pages within any particular namespace. Let me know if this is the route decided upon, and I can create the AMP namespace this week. Raylan13 (talk) 18:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Namespaces Namespaces have been created for AMP and Datacube Entry, so feel free to start building those pages out. I think Kim was doing the latter. Raylan13 (talk) 00:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Tables - visual editor Thanks for editing the tables on teh Architect page, i couldnt figger out how to do it ''--Burninghate‎ (unsigned)'' : No problem. :) There will be a style guide soon which should help. If you haven't tried it yet, there's a 'source' mode for the editor as tab at top of edit page. Generally, anything beyond simple paragraph text will want to use. The standard table class is 'lighttable' and you can add 'zebra' and 'sortable'. The normal order is class attribute, other attributes, style attribute if any. Feel free to bring any questions you have, and I'll be in chat. Thanks for your additions, I'm sure people will find them helpful. Celess (talk) 16:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I been working on the wildstar wiki making it so skills show the damage they do by % AP or SP and you keep editing my pages once am done. when I look I don't see anything change what so every. Am i doing something wrong? Holdredge (talk) 06:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC)holdredge Item Cats So in the Tradeskills materials we have: * Meat * Poultry * Bug Meat * Herb * Produce Should the cats be: * Meat or Meats * Poultry is good by itself * Bug meats or Bug meat * Herbs * Produce is good by itself Just trying to get these sorted out a bit. Tnargraef (talk) 20:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : Probably 'materials'. And 'Meat materials' maybe, and leaves words open for other uses or things. However awkward that sounds. Or do items and meat items; or items, materials and meat materials. Similar to Guilds and PvP guilds and Photos and X photos, and the Icons X icons we already have. Otherwise generally should be plural for the items of something vs singular for pages about something. Else gets really hard to find pages in middle of items. For my opinion anyway. All the API stuff following same theme as well. Celess (talk) 20:58, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : or use Items, and for cooking ingredients, then you get items, ingredients, meat ingredients. which is specifically how this was solved other place(s). Celess (talk) 21:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Meat is fine as a plural on it's own (the s isn't needed), but is there any need to separate them? I would have thought just call them all cooking materials or supplies, as otherwise we have to start figuring out what kind of meat everything is. Given some of what I've picked up, that would be...tricky. Even raw ingredients would be fine and obvious what it is, without us having to worry about precisely how to categorise the beast it came from :) Ornery (talk) 22:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : They are also game items and are just talking about cats. Celess (talk) 22:17, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay take a look at Category:Resource for me. Ray was working on this one and I'm trying to figure out to follow with him. Tnargraef (talk) 22:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :K :) Chat Celess (talk) 23:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Clearly Ray was intending to use word resource instead of material, both still being items, with the exception of things to harvest he listed, which we have referred generically as nodes. Still chat... And good find. Ray would like that you did. Poor feller. Celess (talk) 23:15, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I can't chat at work. Anyways following what has been referred to examples I pulled up 'Iron Ore' to see cats. If I follow Ray's Template, It means the categories are going to match exactly to what the type of item it is in game. Tnargraef (talk) 23:50, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe can wait till can chat as this is probable the highest number of dependents of any other asset type, proably by many orders of magnitude. Let me look at Ray's item template, as will be the ultimate arbiter, and this is where planing on the seemly before useless |type= field comes into play. Will also have ramifications on how the DB sites are starting to shape up. But yeah same basically as I was saying, Items, Blah items. Is possible that Ray following pattern, has good idea, or not really gotten that far yet. But at least all options are generally following same paradigm consistent with what was done rest of site. Celess (talk) 23:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Datacube Ideas How does this look for Datacube Entry:Problematic Prototype? Tnargraef (talk) 06:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm just taking that practice of being Bold. Anyways here goes . If you had this in the works somewhere, I'll just mark my testing template for delete. Tnargraef (talk) 22:11, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : The base idea is good, and needed. The temaplte needs to be named Datacube infobox, cause is info for data cube. It also needs to be of lineage of Raylan's templates which is mostly is, and which I can check later after the guild business dies down. Should rename one have to User:Tnargraef/Sandbox/Datacube infobox and can call it via {{:User:Tnargraef/Sandbox/Datacube infobox |nmdfnm=, for testing. Would make Raylan ahppy. Celess (talk) 22:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Celess22, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in WildStar's History? I know the game is hasn't been formally released yet, but how about the BETA so far? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:52, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Updates Wanted to direct everyone here so we're all on the same page ;) Raylan13 (talk) 00:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Telegraph (T/t)emplates Hey chief, can you rename Category:Telegraph_Templates to a lowercase second t? I wasn't aware of the policy around capitalisation of cats. Thanks! Ornery (talk) 08:13, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Its not a cat thing but a not using title-case thing when not necessary thing :) Like if someone put "Bob Bob" no one could ever put: The blah is a bob bob. And stuck at: The blah is a bob Bob. Here we define terms and things of structure as pages, and we are taught that those titles of documents are capitalized, which is great until everything becomes defined and has pages, as wiki is intended and encouraged. At that point you have cataclysm of paragraph weirdness where every word nearly could end up capitalized. And other reasons. Similar to the naming singular unless is special list, Celess (talk) 18:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Lol I miss read that, yes i'll fix it. You can't rename cats though, you have to make new and redirect. Celess (talk) 18:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) can you please change MOG Domination to NA Thanks ! Guild Mom (talk) 00:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC)